


Free Falling

by kippistaser



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kippistaser/pseuds/kippistaser
Summary: "Our lives were fucked from the start."Joy, Jill, and Jinx Hargreeves swore they would never return home after what their father put them through. But when he dies and their brother returns with a cryptic message, they have to band together to save the world.





	Free Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Joy, Jill, and Jinx Hargreeves didn't like being the lowest-ranked children in their family. They didn't like being ignored by their father and siblings. And they surely didn't like being their brother's time-traveling experiment, being separated from their family for a year and coming back as infants. Trying to grow up alongside their siblings once more was hard and when they left and the so-called "Three J's" were left alone with their father it was like hell on earth.
> 
> Nothing they did was good enough for Sir Reginald Hargreeves and it never would be. When they finally escaped The Umbrella Academy and started their own lives they vowed to never return. That was until they got the news about their father's death. 
> 
> Coming back home was difficult. Meeting their siblings again was difficult too. But the thing that might make them break - apart from their own problems - is their brother Five returning from the past to tell them the cryptic message that the world will end in eight days and the family must band together to stop it.

_On the twelfth hour of October 1, 1989, forty-three women around the world gave birth. This was odd as none of the women had been pregnant when the day began. The eccentric yet reclusive billionaire Sir Reginald Hargreeves attempted to adopt all forty-three children for testing purposes. He got ten of them._

_**Number One, Luther,** was gifted with the ability of super strength._

_**Number Two, Diego,** was able to perfectly throw blades at any target he wished to hit._

_**Number Three, Allison,** could make you jump off a cliff by simply saying "I heard a rumor..."._

_**Number Four, Klaus,** could speak to the dead._

_**Number Five** could do spacial jumps and had the ability to travel through time._

_**Number Six, Ben,** was able to release tentacles from under his skin._

_**Number Seven, Vanya,** was ordinary._

_**Number Eight, Jinx,** was able to generate fire from his hands._

_**Number Nine, Jill,** was an empath._

_And finally, **Number Ten, Joy,** was able to glamour herself into any person by instigating physical contact._

_Together, the ten children grew up learning to use their powers against evil. All of them, except Number Seven who was usually left out. Number Eight, Nine, and Ten were considered the least valuable of the Academy, making them invaluable to their father and getting them barred from joining in on any missions._

_Their brother Number Five was allowed to experiment with his powers on them as they were mostly expendable. Sir Reginald was ready to sacrifice them should anything go awry. And one day, that it did. The three of them were sent back in time, not to be seen again for years. About a year later Five went missing too. Reginald didn't expect to see any of the four children ever again._

_Imagine his surprise when sometime after Five disappeared, his siblings reappeared in the Academy's hallway. Only they didn't come back as their expected thirteen-year-old selves. Instead, they returned as babies one after another._

_First, Number Eight arrived. He was nameless for the longest time until he learned how to walk and the family quickly figured out he was rather clumsy and unlucky so the sibling's adoptive mother Grace dubbed Number Eight "Jinx"._

_Number Nine showed up a year later. Grace named her "Jill". And finally, another year later, Number Ten showed up. She would fully live up to her name - "Joy"._

_Growing up alongside their now mostly teenaged siblings a second time was hard. So when their siblings moved out one by one when they turned eighteen, it was both an easier and harder living for them._

_Eventually, the three moved out too._

_Jill tried finding her way in college but her plans were foiled and she settled for a pizza delivery job and a mattress in Diego's room at the gym._

_Jinx went to college and started studying to become a social worker._

_And Joy worked hard to become a professional dancer. She would never be as famous as her sisters Allison and Vanya, but she had built a reputation for herself that served her just fine. The only thing that would throw her for a loop was the greatest loss she had ever experienced._

_When Reginald died, it took the siblings back home. Some more reluctant than others, but all of them promising that it will only be for the funeral._

_But when their brother Number Five suddenly comes back from the future and delivers the cryptic message that the world will end in eight days, the siblings have to band together to save the planet and all of humanity - whether they want to or not._

* * *

Lili Reinhart **as** Joy Hargreeves

Lamar Johnson **as** Jinx Hargreeves

Sarah Jeffery **as** Jill Hargreeves

Alberto Rosende **as** Aiden Calloway

Major Curda **as** DJ Doiley

Emeraude Toubia **as** Misty Ortiz

Christopher Larkin **as** Benji Monaghan

Ksenia Solo **as** Sydney Donovin (this character belongs to my friend, Jenn)

Rami Malek **as** Felix Lennon (this character belongs to my friend, Jenn)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am so glad you found my little story and hope that you will enjoy it!
> 
> This should be obvious but the only thing that belongs to me is my own characters and plotlines.


End file.
